


Oh my love

by ciaan



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Monosyllabic Words, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rose Bride. Written November 2004 for the One Syllable Challenge at utenadrabble, using only monosyllabic words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my love

Oh my love  
if you are dead  
then I am dead  
a rose cut from the vine  
the past, that time  
shall not come back to us  
I was me  
you were you  
and we were young and we were good and we were in love  
now I am you  
and you are dead  
the light is gone  
and the rose is in the grave.


End file.
